Only gets Better
by littledhampir12
Summary: This is set when Dimitri tells Rose that his love had faded. How will she cope with the heartache? A week after Dimitri leaves Rose visits him and Tasha along with Lissa at a party arranged by Tasha. Rose finds out the unexpected news and flees back to the acadeny where she attemps to tell Kirova. Kirova's reaction is unexpected and leaves Rose with no where to go, except one plac
1. Chapter 1

He looked me right in the eye, his face showed no emotion what so ever! He was wearing a strong 'guardian mask' so i had no idea how he was really feeling. I was only sure that the next thing he was going to say was bad.

"Ive given up on you. Love fades...Mine has" I waited a second before i reacted. Was this a joke? I had been through hell and back for him when he was a strigoi, and this was how he repays me, with heartache! I let go of the breathe i had no idea i was holding and closed my eyes so the tears wouldn't escape.

"Oh" I couldn't think of what else to say. I turned back around so i was facing the door, i wouldn't let him know how much he hurt me, i wouldn't let him see me cry.

I ran out of the church and straight back to my dorm, i ignored several people calling my name, one of which was Lissa. I needed to be alone at the moment, i didn't want to explain why i cared so much about Dimitri, Lissa knew i cared for Dimitri, she even knew that i loved him. But i doubt she would understand how much, i didn't want to explan why i wanted to be with him so much or that i thought he was my soul mate at this particular moment.

As soon as i got into my room i locked the door and callapsed on my bed in a flood of tears, i was hurting more now than i was when he turned strigoi. I had hope that i could get him back as a strigoi, but now he had told me he had given up on me, there was no way to change his mind.

Through the bond i felt that Lissa was searching for Dimitri, she knew me well enough to know that i was upset over something he had done. Over the last few months i had only cried over him. I was sucked into her head and forced to watch them talk.

"What have you said?" She yelled "Why is my best friend locked in her room crying?" Dimitri looked pained and i dont no if im right but i saw a flash of regret in his eyes. Did he regret the words that he chose.

"Im sorry, princess, but i made a decision and im going to stick with it" Lissa was getting angrier by the second.

"And whats the decision then?" He stood up straight

"As soon as i am aloud out in a couple of weeks i am leavig to guard Tasha" I forced myself out of Lissas head before he said anything else. He was leaving, it really, truly, was over.

That night nobody bothered me and i cried myself to sleep for the first time ever.

Through the bond i could tell Lissa wanted to come over to me but understood i needed space. He eventually didn't tell her what he had told me, probably because he was ashamed of the harsh words he chose to tell me.

Ever since i met Dimitri i knew i wanted to be with him, if we were human we would probably get married, havs kids and have our own happily ever after!

But maybe happily ever after is too mainstream.


	2. Chapter 2

I was rudeley awakened by a loud banging on the door "Rose!" Yelled Lissa "Its been a week, please come out. You need to tell me why it affected you so much that he is leaving, i no you loved him but i didn't realise you loved him that much" I put my robe on and walked over to the door

"Lissa i want to be alone please. I dont have he energy to explain so please just let me go to sleep" I pleaded. I heard some shuffling on the otherside of the door

"Fine. But let me in and ill make breakast" I was about to object when she cut me off "I have chocolate dougnuts!" i opened the door and let her in. She gave me a big hug and a chocolate dougnut before i went back to bed.

I went into my bedroom and callapsed back on the bed, even though it had only been a week since he had left, it felt like just seconds ago he shattered my heart.

I couldn't beleive he is leaving me for Tasha Ozera, he told me that she had a massive crush on him but he couldnt return the feelings because of me, i guess he really has lost his feelings for me. I guess the next time i see them little Tasha and Dimitri Ozeras will be running around, reminding me of all i could not give him!

I guess it was for the best that he said what he did, it meant i could move on and fully commit myself to Adrian. When i went to Russia i had promised Adrian that once i return i would give him a fair shot, but when i got back i was shortly followed by Dimitri!

I fell asleep within seconds of my head being on the pillow, my sleep was peaceful and dreamless, thankgod. I couldn't deal with Adrian right now, he would ask too many question with answers i could not give!

Eventhough i was asleep i still had full control, i could hear lissa banging in the kitchen making breakfast. I could still feel all the pain.

Not even sleep could keep the nightmares away.

Once i woke up i went into the livingroom where Lissa was watching tv. "Hey Rose" Lissa said softly "Are you okay? I was thinking...do you want to go shopping to take your mind off it for a while, i'll go into my trust funds?" I shook my head

"I couldn't ask you to do that" I tried my best to smile "But if you insist i'll escort you there and back?" Lissa nodded

"Okay. But Dimitri will be coming aswell, he is being given a trial run. I got to chose the time and place when he guards me" I shook my head

"In that case, take Eddie. He needs all the practice he can get. I'll stay here and get some rest" Lissa frowned. Through the bond i could tell that Lissa was unhappy but didn't want to pry

"Okay. I need to go then, we leave in half an hour and i still need to get dressed" I put my best smile on my face and Lissa left

"Oh. By the way, the dougnuts are in the kitchen" I nodded and closed the door. I went straight to the kitchen and got two dougnuts out and ate them in record time.

I got into the shower and had a nice hot shower, the feel of the water trickling down my back was refreshing, it reminded me that i had to do the right thing on Adrian's behalf. I had to end it. I couldn't keep lying to him, i didn't love him the way he loved me, i thought of him as a brother like Eddie or Christian.

Once i got out of the shower i got dressed and ready to go out. Today was the day i brake Adrian's heart.


	3. Chapter 3

I walked out of my room and headed for the cafe. I got a few strange looks from the people in the hallways, this was the first time in a week that i had come out of my room. I wouldn't even come out when Kirova or Alberta were banging on my door demanding i get to class.

I shrugged off the looks and carried on walking, when i got to the cafe nobody was there so i checked the bond to see if Adrian had gone shopping. I sat down at a table and let myself be sucked into Lissa's mind.

Lissa was walking through a shop picking up random clothes in her size, Eddie and Dimitri were watching from far away and Christian and Adrian were sat on chairs waiting for her to finish looking around. I wanted Lissa's eyes to linger on Dimitri but he was just another guardian to her when they was out.

I left Lissa's head before i started crying from seeing Dimitri again. I decided to go back to my room until Lissa came back, i was still suprisingly tired even though i had just slept!

I got back into my room and curled up in a ball on the bed, even in the covers i was freezing, it was strange for me because i never get cold in my room normally the heating is blasted and im boiling!

After 10 minutes of getting cozy in the covers i fell to asleep and didnt wake up until Lissa returned. When i was sleeping i dreamt about the day Dimitri is going to leave. I dreamt that he said more hurtful things to me and just left without looking back, him and Tasha had children and got married, while i was like my mother. Alone.

I woke up in a pool of tears, i realised then why Dimitri had left me for Tasha... I wasn't good enough for him, i couldn't give him the family he had always wanted. I just wasn't simply good enough for him!

My thought were interupted by a knock at my door "Rose, open up!" Shouted Lissa. I sighed and sat up in my bed

"Its open" I replied "Just come in" I heard my door open and then 3 people walked in. Lissa, Adrian...and Dimitri. Through the bond i could tell Lissa knew this

was a bad idea but if he went back now he would be surrounded by guardians in his room. I understood why she didn't want that for him, even though he isn't my favourite person in the world, i wouldn't want that for him either.

"Lis, you know 'cause you love me? Turn my tv on please?" I tried to do my best angelic face but Lissa laughed and walked over to my tv

"What channel?" I shrugged

"I'll find my remote when you go and then i'll chose! So did you have a good shopping trip?" Adrian walked over from the door and jumped on my bed and lay down next to me. "Did you enjoy yourself aswel?" He laughed and shook his head

"It was sooo boring, never again!" Lissa glared at him

"Hey! You loved it really. I saw you looking at the women's clothes. Rose if i was you i would be worried" Lissa and Adrian started laughing but i couldn't laugh when Dimitri was stood by the door.

Lissa sensed something was wrong and put her serious face on again "So...I got you something so you can wear it tonight" Said Lissa. I frowned

"Whats tonight?" I asked. Adrian had an amused look on his face

"We are going to a party!" The frown on my face grew

"Adrian?" I warned

"Me and Lissa was invited to a Royal party, so i snuck your name on the guest list!" I gasped

"Yeah. You couldn't expect us to be there without you!" I shook my head

"Adrian's parents already hate me. Now im gonna be the only dhampir there and crash there party!" Lissa shook her head

"Dimitri is going aswell, so technically you wont be the only dhampir!" For the first time since he got here me and Dimitri locked gazes for a second but he quickly looked away.

"How did you manage that?" I asked.

"They want him to paroll, so he will gain the trust of more people" I nodded "And Adrians dad is sorting out the guest list so t was easy for him to make a few...adjustments!" Adrian and Lissa chuckled.

"We are going to the cafe. Wanna come?" Asked Adrian. I nodded

"Yeah but show me what you got first and i'll try it on to see if you got the right size!" Lissa reached into one of her bags and checked if it was mine. She handed me the bag and i had a look inside, she had bought me a red, long sleeved dress, the sleeves were lace which was beautiful! When i tried it on it came down to just above my knee, Lissa had also bought me some skin colour high heels and some jewelry

"Little Dhampir, you look amazing!" He reached over and kissed my cheek.

"I'll go and get out of the dress and i'll come to the cafe with you" I turned around and walked back into the bathroom, i locked glances with Dimitri again and i could have sworn i saw lust in his eyes! I shook it off and presumed i got it wrong, he was over me remember!


	4. Chapter 4

We all walked down to the cafe in a comfortable silence, nobody dared brake the noise free walk and i was happy. If anyone did talk i wouldn't be suprised if it was Adrian, he sometimes struggled to keep his mouth shut!

Lissa sent me simpiphy messages though the bond but after the 4th i got annoyed and snapped "Seriously Lissa. Shut up, your sending me insane, your acting like im broken. Im fine" Everyone stopped and stared at me, suprised at my sudden outburst.

"Im just trying to help. When i saw you that day you looked broken. Ever since you came back you have pushed me away for no reason, i dont no what to do" Lissa turned to the Adrian and Dimitri "Give us a minute, me and Rose need to talk" The boys nodded and walked down the hallway. When they were out of sight Lissa turned her attension back to me "Care to explain why you push me away? Your acting like you hate me, what have i done?" She asked.

"I dont hate you" I sighed and looked at the floor.

"Then what have i done?" I could sense the desperation in her voice even without the bond, she desperately wanted to know what was wrong

"Nothing" I replied

"Rose" She warned. My patience broke and it was like a switch had been flipped

"You want to know the truth" I yelled "Im angry. Angry that you was able to bring him back and i wasn't. Angry that he pushes me away even though i've told him time and time again that i forgive him. Angry that he has given up on me" I continued to yell at her, but towards the end i had began to cry and tears were pouring down my face. I fell to the floor and buried my head in my hands "I cant handle being around him. Its too hard" I sobbed.

Lissa sat next to me and put her arm around my shoulders "Im sorry Rose. I know how much you want him back but he needs time to heal, like you do. I no you might think your fine but i can tell your not, the bond doesn't have to work both ways to figure that out" I looked up so i was facing her and her eyes were filled with sorrow and worry.

"I need to go back to my room" I said as i stood up

"No please come to the cafe, you havent had food in a few days, you must be starving?" I shook my head

"Im fine" I said.

"Please dont shut me out again, please just sit with me for 20 minutes and then you can go back to your bed. We can sit at a different table if you want?" I shook my head

"It's fine. I'll sit with you, i dont want to ruin the rest of your day" She sent me one last look before i turned away and walked down the hall, i could hear Lissa's heals against the floor as she followed behind me.

When we got to the cafe Lissa had caught up to me and linked our arms together. We walked over to the table where the boys were and sat down, Eddie and Christian had joined the table and Mia was walking over to join us.

"Hey Rose. Long time no see, where have you been?" I shrugged and sat down

"Around. How are you here?" I asked. Mia smiled

"Life at court is boring, im coming back to St Vlads until i graduate!" I nodded.

"Oh cool! It's good that your coming back, it means we get to see you more" Adrian gasped and we all stared at him "Adrian what happened?" He stared at me for a second

"Little Dhampir stand up" I frowned

"Adrian why?" He shook his head

"Just stand up, im not sure whos aura im seeing. You are all sat too close to one another" I shook my head and stood up and walked a step away from the table

"Better?" I asked. He didnt answer me, he just stared at me. "Adrian say something" He shook his head

"Who was you with before me?" I froze

"Why?" I was getting impatiant, i had to no what he was on about "Adrian just tell me" I yelled.

"Your aura is wierd!" He announced. I sighed

"We figured this out ages ago. Remember im shadow-kissed!" He shook his head

"No it different, its-"

"Can we discuss this another time?" He nodded

"Sure!" I sat back down next to Lissa and Mia and we started talking again. Mia told us about her life at court while Dimitri and Eddie chatted about him moving to live with Tasha. I try not to listen to there conversation because i know its hurting me but i find my self wanting to no what he is saying.


	5. Chapter 5

Yesterday Dimitri left to guard Tasha so i doubt i will ever see him again, which is good really because that means i can move on with my life and maybe go to college with Lissa like we planned to do when we were kids.

When we were younger we used to always plan our future, Lissa was going to become a beautiful moroi princess and i was going to become the most respected, badass guardian known to man kind! I guess we've succeeded in life, we have become exactly what we wanted. Well, im close to becoming a guardian, i get my promise mark tomorrow night at the ceremony.

Every night i cry myself to sleep, i cry in the day but its worse at night. I think about him more, i relive the memories. The worst kind of crying is the silent one. The one when everyone is asleep. The one where you feel it in your throat, and your eyes become blurry from the tears. The one where you just want to scream. The one where you have to hold your breath and grab your stomach to keep quiet. The one where you cant breath you realise the only person you truly cared about, has left.

Lissa knocked on my door 3 times and let herself in "Rose? Where are you?" She asked. She walked into my bedroom and saw me on the bed "Oh there you are!" She sat next to me on the bed.

"Whats wrong Lissa?" I asked. Through the bond i could tell Lissa wanted to tell me something really bad "Just tell me" She put her hand on mine and smiled slightly

"Tasha has invited us to her house party. She bought a new house and she is having a bbq to settle in." I sighed

"Do i have to come?" She shrugged

"If you really dont want to you dont have to but by then you will be my guardian" I shook my head

"I'll have to come, your my charge" She frowned

"I'll ask for a fill in guardian" I shook my head again

"No. When is it?"

"Next week, we leave in 4 days"

"Okay. I'll start packing in a few days" Lissa nodded and gave me a warm hug. I could tell she was grateful but also concerned for me, she had been talking to Adrian and he had mentioned my aura. Apparently my aura was odd and unusual, there was more shadows and a grey splodge in the middle, Lissa and Adrian think its because im shadow-kissed.

This week i cant get a break! First of all, Dimitri leaves and now i have to go to a bbq at the house he is probably staying at.

The Plane Ride There:

Me and Lissa sat down at our assigned seats and Christian and Adrian sat behind us. Lissa put her head on my shoulder and started to go to sleep

"Lissa!" She snapped her head up and looked at me confused. "Lissa im gonna be sick, pkease come out the way" Lissa had sat me next to the window because she hated looking down!

She quickly got out of her seat and i ran past her to the toilet. I opened the door just as i started to be sick, Lissa had followed me and held up my hair. The guys had heard me being sick and they came to see what was wrong.

"Little Dhampir, are you okay?" I wiped my mouth with some tissue and put it down the toilet. I wiped my forehead and flushed the chain.

"Im fine, Adrian. Dont worry!" I tried ny best to smole but it was hard since i felt like i wanted to be sick again.

Once i was sure i wasn't going to throw up again, i went back to my seat. Me and Christian swapped places so he could be wih Lissa. I didn't mind though because Adrian let me go to sleep on him which was nice, it wasn't the same as it was with Dimitri but i dont think anythink will ever be like that again.

4 hours after i fell asleep, i woke up again because the pilot told us we were about to land! I put my seat belt on and waited until we landed.

Adrian carried my bags off the plane and into the car Tasha had arranged to pick us up in. Luckily Tasha had sent a driver that we didn't know instead of Dimitri like i thought she would.

We all sat in the back of the SUV and the driver pulled off. I sat next to Adrian and he put his arm around my shoulder "Rose, your aura is worrying me. Please can we try and work out what it is, me and Lissa are doing whatever we can but we can only do so much" I frowned at him

"Cant you just shut up about auras for one day, i feel fine so its not that important. If it really bothers you we will have a look after the trip but for now, just leave it" Adrian knew i was getting annoyed so he backed off

"Fine." I could tell he was a bit off with me because i had snapped at him, but him and Lissa have been talking about my aura way too much, its getting really annoying!

After 15 minutes of being in the car we pulled up to a big mansion, i guess Tasha has really come far. Since i got back from Russia she has become the Ozera Princess, everyone at court are beginning to except that what Chriatians parents did wasnt her fault, shes actually blending in with the royals again. If i didn't hate her i would be happy for her...but im not!

I opened the car door and got out. I cant believe i used to think Russia was like the artic, looking at it now it was actually okay, a little cold but u wasn't going to freeze! Tasha and Dimitri stepped outside of the white double doors at the front of the house and walked down the steps.

Once the others were out of the car they joined me as i watched Tasha and him walk down the steps towards us, Tasha was almost running down the steps, iguess she was exited to see her nephew! Dimitri wasnt goinf as fast as Tasha, instead he was walking.

Tasha had already given us all a hug by the time Dimitri reached us, he greeted us one by one, me last

"Rose" he nodded

"Dimitri" I respinded. As he looked into my eyes time stopped, what could have been seconds felt like eternity, i never wanted this second to end, but at the same time i did. I guess some times my emotions get a little confused.

I turned around to face the car that was pulling into the driveway, it was another one of Tasha's guests because they arrived in the same car as us. The car came to a hault and a beautiful young women stepped out, she had long brown hair that was just a few shades lighter than mine, deep brown eyes that you could get lost in and was very well built for a girl her age.

As soon as she got out of the car she spotted me "Rose?" She asked.


	6. Chapter 6

"Rose?" She asked. I didnt no what to say, me and Viktoria had left on a bad note, i couldn't tell from the tone of her voice weather she was happy to see me or not.

Viktoria hadn't changed that much since i last saw her, i could definatley tell that she was more mature now, i guess if you lose your brother reality kind of hits you that there is actually a threat oyt there after us, thats what happened when Mason died.

Her hair had grown quite a bit in 2 months and she had grew taller the slightest!

"Hey Vik" She smiled and ran at me, her arms flung around me and i was endulfed into a welcomed hug. She held onto me for a couple of minutes before someone cleared there throat

"Oh. Hi Tasha" She groaned. I could tell by the tone of her voice ahe didn't like Tasha, she didnt seem interested in her...Like her brother was. She turned back to face ne "Im so sorry Rose. After you left mama interigated us all to find out the reason you left, i told her that we got into a fight. Im really sorry that you left because of it, Sonya told me who he was after you left and i cant thank you enough for what you did. Thinking about what could of happened makes me want to be sick." I smiled and nodded

"Its fine. Thats not the reason i left, i left so i could carry on my mission, i came to Russia to do something and i had to complete it" She nodded and gave me one last hug before she turned to her brother

"Dimka!" She said and ran at him like she did to me "Why didn't you tell me or mama that you was back. We had to find out from Tasha. Didn't you want your family knowing you were safe, that Rose had completed her goal" Dimitri shrugged

"Tasha said that she invited you all to the party, we was going to tell you then so it would be a suprise" Viktoria frowned

"Anyway me and you are goig to have a chat in a bit" Viktoria tried to whisper but her voicd echoed around the car park "Yeva saw what you did and none of us are happy about it, mama raised you better than that. It was selfish and it hurt her. Im ashamed of you" Dimitri cowered under the gaze of his sister, i would have laughed if it wasn't a serious situation.

Viktoria waljed back over to me and stood by my side "We have alot of cathing up to do." She said. She turned so she was facing Lissa and the rest of the gand "Im so sorry, how rude of me. Im Viktoria Belikova" She extended her hand and shook Christian and Adrian's. Lissa didn't settle for a handshake though, she pulled her into a hug

"Your the girl that looked after Rose, Thankyou" She smiled at Viktoria and she nodded. I guess she didnt no what to say back!

"So...Come on in everyone. I'll show you to your rooms and you can get settled for the party tomorrow"

We followed Tasha and Dimitri into the house and they showed us to our rooms. I was glad that i had my own room and didnt have to share with Adrian! I put my bags on the floor and lay on the bed. Suprisingly i went straight to sleep.

My sleep was interupted multiple times by Viktoria and Lissa, they both wanted to hang out so eventually i agreed to staying in the house! Lissa and Viktoria already seemed to be good friends even though they had only met a few hours ago, I guess they were both very likable people.

"Rose, come on!" Shouted Viktoria "If you dont get out, i'll come and get you myself" I laughed and opened the door

"Like you could take me on" Viktoria smirked

"Try me, your forgetting that my brother taught you all of his moves, which he also taught me" I sighed

"I'd still win. I also have my awsome unheard of moves!" Me and Viktoria started laughing

"We should spare some time?" I nodded

"Yeah that would be good!"


	7. Chapter 7

Me, Lissa and Viktoria explored Tasha's house, we visited all of the rooms and then sat outside by the beautiful water fountain. I could tell that Viktoria desperately wanted to ask me something so i put her out of her misery.

"Vik, just ask me. I can tell you want to ask me something" She smiled

"How did you know?" I smirked

"All you Belikov's are easy to read! Now ask me" She sighed

"What happened to you and my brother. When you was in Russia you told us how much you loved him? We could tell you were both made for eachother" I smiled weakly

"You was wrong. We wasn't made for eachother" She shook her head

"Tell me what happened?" She asked. I nodded and she leaned forward so she could hear me propably

"When me and Lissa restored Dimitri he shut me out, he said he owed his life to Lissa and refused to see me. Lissa told me to leave him alone while he gets over what he was but i couldn't help myself, i loved him. One day when he was at church i went up to him and confrunted him, he got angry and told me that his love had faded and he had given up on me. I didn't come out of my room for a week and Lissa had to beg to come in" a small tear escaped my eyes and fell onto the floor "He broke me" Viktoria put her arms around me and whispered in my ear

"I could kill him. He might be my brother but i hate him for what he did to you, when Yeva told me and mama what she saw in her dream, mama was so angry. Tomorrow night at the party she is probably going to kick his ass!" I smiled

"Okay." I laughed a little bit "I cant wait to see that. Big bad russian guardian gets taken down by sweet Olena!" Viktoria chuckled

"You might think shes sweet but you should of seen her when i never used to clean my room!" She laughed "It was scary"

We sat on the grass for about an hour then i started feeling sick again. I stood up and ran inside the house followed by Viktoria and Lissa.

I ran through the living room and quickly made it to the bathroom. Turns out when i was running through the livingroom 2 more people had followed me to see what was wrong. Dimitri and Adrian.

I ran into the bathroom and threw my head over the toilet and puked for a whole 5 minutes. Once i was finished i started crying and wiped my mouth "Whats wrong with me?" I whimpered.

Adrian put his arms around me and pulled me off the floor "Come on, we are going to the hospital" He turned to face Dimitri "Where is it?" He asked.

Dimitri froze for a second as he looked into my eyes "I'll take you there if you want, its about half an hour away" Adrian nodded and i looked over to Lissa to ask her for help

"Just give us the directions and we will take her" Lissa said. Dimitri shook his head

"You dont no Russia. You will get lost, i'll wait in the car while you go in and then i'll drive you back" I sighed

"Fine. Can we please just go?" I pleaded, Lissa nodded and we walked to the car. Dimitri explained to Tasha where he was going and we all got into the car: Me, Lissa, Adrian, Christian, Viktoria and Dimitri.

The whole car journey i felt sick, but luckily we didnt have to stop. When we got there Dimitri kept his word and waited in the car while the rest of us went in. I booked an emergency appointment and Lissa and Viktoria came in with me while the boys waited in the waiting room.

The nurse asked me questions and did some blood tests on me. She then came back in sith the results "Rose. What im going to tell you is what i normally tell girls your age alone, would you like to be alone aswell?" I looked over at Lissa and Vik and they stood up and walked to the door

"We will give you a minute" Lissa closed the door behind her and the nurse sat down in her chair.

"Rose, have you had sexual intercourse in the last 3 months?" I froze. Was she saying what i thought shd was saying? And if she was, thats impossible, i had only ever been that close to Dimitri and everyone knows that dhampirs cant have kids together.


	8. Chapter 8

I couldn't speak, too many thoughts were going through my head "Rose? Have you had sexual intercourse with anyone in the last 3 months?" I snapped out of my daze and started crying

"Yes" I whispered "Are you saying what i think your saying?" She smiled

"Rose, your pregnant!" I stood up from the chair and ran out the room crying. I passed the gang on my way out but i didn't stop i just carried on running until i got to the carpark. I walked through it and into the trees that surrounded the carpark, once i was deep enough into the trees, i let out a scream that desperatley needed to come out. I sank to the floor and cried until someone stepped behind me, braking a twig as they walked.

"Go away!" I yelled "i just want to be alone" I carried on crying.

"Roza, whats wrong?" I froze at my old nickname. I hadn't expected Dimitri to follow me, i had expected Lissa or Adrian. I didn't even know Dimitri saw me go into the trees "What did they tell you?" I wiped my eyes and stood up, i refused to look him in the eye, he would see straight through my mask.

"Just take me back to Tasha's house. The nurse said that i need to be on bed rest...I've just got...food poisoning" I knew he wouldn't believe that lie, he knew me too well! As i turned around to face him he shook his head

"Then why did you cry and scream?" He asked.

"I was just upset, thats all" He shook his head again but didn't pry

"Come on, we will go and get Lissa and the rest of your friends and go back" I nodded my head and walked infront of Dimitri. Who would have thought that i was carrying his baby!

How was my life going to turn out, i hadn't let the nurse explain about my pregnancy, i had ran out too quick. I had no idea how far along i was but i guess my baby was conceived in the cabin so that was about 12 weeks ago. I had been pregnant for 3 months and had no idea!

How was Dimitri going to react to this news? Should i even tell him? So many questions were going through my head, i had no idea what to do. I had to tell someone about my baby and maybe they can help me decide what to do. I should tell Lissa, shes been there for me since day 1, im sure she will be glad that shes going to be an aunty!

Luckily me and Dimitri walked back to the car in silence and he didn't even ask why i was crying again, im glad he didn't. What would i say? Im crying because i've just found out im pregnant with your miracle child!

He opened the car door and i got in while he went to tell Lissa where i was. I waited in the car for them to return which felt lkke ages, i just wanted to curl up in a ball and cry myself to sleep.

I pulled my legs up to my chest and wrapped my arms around my knees, burrying my head so i could in cry in peace.

I heard them coming back before i saw them, i could hear Lissa asking where i was and what was wrong with me.

"She ran out into the woods and started crying, she wouldn't tell me what was wrong" He said. Viktoria snorted

"I wonder why?" She said sarcastically. Dimitri growled

"Vik, stop getting involved, this is none of your buisness" He snapped.

"Dimka, what you did to Roza was horrible, she's broken. She told me what happened and it was even worse than what Yeva told us" I got out of the car before anything else was said.

"Viktoria i appreciate your support, but im fine. Im not broken i was just upset. Im fine now" Everyone stared at me

"Then what did the doctor say?" Lissa asked. I shook my head

"Come with me a second" I whispered. Dimitri caught what i said and frowned

"I thought you had food poisening?" I frowned back at him.

"I was just goig to tell her something that the doctor said. I need someone to stay wih me until i get better so she can tell the doctor when i have my next appointment...wait why am i telling you, Lissa just follow me"

Lissa and me waljed over he other side of the carpark "So tell me...what is really wrong?" I frowned

"The doctor told me that...im

...preg- im pregnant!" Lissa screamed and hugged me

"OMG thats anazing, im gonna be an aunt, Christian is going to be an uncle and Adrian is going to be a dad-"I shook my head and cut her off

"Adrians not he dad, i've only slept with one person and its not him" Lissa gasped and looked over to where Dimitri was stood

"Im gonna kill him" She stormed over to him and i ran after her shouting her name but she didn't listen. She charged up to Dimitri and he turned around to face her

"Princess whats wrong?" She shook her head and slapped him

"Your stupid, you left Rose when she is going to need you most, you got Rose-" I cut her off before she told him

"Lissa!" I screamed. She turned around and frowned

"He's gonna find out soon, obviously!" I glared at Lissa

"He has no right to no Lissa. I'll tell him when im ready" Dimitri cut into the argument

"Tell me what? I do have a right to know" I turned to Lissa and i knew she was going to tell him, i also knew that she was surrounded by darkness. That was making her the way she is.

"Rose is pregnant!" She shouted. I felt like punching her in the face. Everyone stared at me until someone broke the silence

"Why did Belikov have the right to no?" Asked Adrian. I looked to the floor and whispered

"Because the baby belongs to him" Dimitri gasped

"What!"


	9. Chapter 9

Everyone carried on staring, Dimitri just stood there frozen in his spot "Can someone please say something, please?" I begged. The silence was killing me

"Come on, we need to get back to Tasha's" Said Christian just before he got in the car. I followed him into the backseat and Lissa sat next to me.

Once everyone was in the car we started our journey back to Tasha's, the whole car ride back was silent, everybody had too many thoughts in there head. I could tell that Adrian was annoyed because he wouldn't talk to me.

When we all got back, i quickly ran into my room which Tasha had made for me, i couldn't face all the questions. I lay on the bed and started crying.

About half an hour later there was a knock on the door "Go away Lissa, i dont want to talk now" They nocked again. I huffed and opened the door

"Your not Lissa" I said to Dimtri. He smiled a little and i opened the door wider

"Can i come in so we can talk about this?" I nodded my head and he walked in the room, i sat back down on my bed and he stood by the door

"What do you wanna know? I asked.

"Is it true?" I smiled

"No i made it up!" I said sarcastically.

"This is serious Rose" He said. I frowned

"I know, this is my future we are talking about, i have to raise this baby. Alone. So dont even bother lecturing me about it" He looked disapointed

"What makes you think i wont be there for you?" He asked quietly. I frowned again

"Because you have already left me once, im nice enough to forgive you but not stupid enough to trust you again!" He looked hurt "Dimitri you hurt me, i dont no if im ready to let you into my life 2 weeks after you broke my heart" Tears stung my eyes but i kept them where they were

"Okay. Rose just to let you no...I'm really sorry for what I said. It was harsh to put it that way" I nodded "I just thought you should no"

"Okay!" Dimitri closed my door and i lay back on the bed.

I stood up from the bed and walked out of my room to speak to Adrian, i had to end it, i should have ended it the first time i thought it, the night Dimitri shattered my heart.

I walked down the hallway and knocked on Adrian's door "Adrian?" I asked "We need to talk, can i come in?" I heard some shuffling and then the door opened

"You have 5 minutes" I nodded and walked inside.

"Adrian, i know you probably hate me but im really sorry. I know i cant say anything that will make it right so im going to make it worse. Adrian while im carrying this baby i cant be with anyone romantically, im sorry" he smiled weakly

"Its okay, i understand" I could see that Adrian was trying to keep a straight face, but it wasn't working. I could see the tears formig in his eye, i might have been harsh but i didn't no how else to say it. I needed to do whats right by my baby! My baby? That sounds wierd!


	10. Chapter 10

Once i got out of Adrian's room i went into the kitchen to make myself a hot chocolate before i went back to my room to watch TV. I entered the kitchen and put the kettle on and got a cup out.

I heard the door open and Tasha walked in "You just had to go and ruin it, didn't you bloodwhore?" I gasped.

"What? Who do you think your talking to?" Tasha smiled evily

"Im talking to you. I only just got my Dimka back and now your gonna try and take him again. I bet your making it up, everyone knows that dhampirs cant have kids together-" I shook my head

"Shut up Tasha" She smirked

"Im not finished yet. I bet you slept with Adrian and some other people, you just cant remember them. I bet the real father is a random moroi you slept with in Russia, thats the type of person you are, you sleep with anyone. Like every dhampir, a halfbreed slut! Mutt" I dont no why that hurt so much but i wanted to cry. I hated being called a bloodwhore, it always made me cry.

"Dont worry about me taking Dimitri, i dont think i can accept him back into my life, evenhough he is my babies father! And you dont have to worry about me because im leaving" I stormed out of the kitchem and into my room to start packing...to leave the day i got here!

I put all my things back into my suitcase and rang Abe to see if he could book me a last minute flight, and maybe pull some strings!

I took out my phone and dialed his number

"Hello?" I asked. "Abe?"

"Hey Kiz, whats wrong?" He responded

"I need a plane as soon as possible, i want to go back to the academy tonight" He sighed

"I'll see what i can do, i'll call in some favours and call you back"

"Okay" I put the phone down and sat on the bed. I needed to get away from here, being in the same house as Tasha is bad, especially when she annoyed me!


	11. Chapter 11

Abe finally got back to me 3 hours later saying a private jet would be waiting for me in 1 hour, i grabbed my bags and walked out of my room which i hadn't left since i spoke to Tasha.

I carefully got out of the house without anyone noticing, i would text Lissa when i was at the airport, this way she wouldn't be able to stop me and convince me to come back for the party.

So thats why im on a plane the exact same day i came to Russia, I was disappointed that i didn't say hello to the rest of the Belikov's or even said goodbye to Viktoria but i will see them soon. I had decided that when my bump is showing and im about 6 months pregnant i would go to Russia to tell them the news, they were going to have a grandchild and neice/nephew. Thats if Viktoria doesnt spread he news first. I quickly took my phone oyt and sent Vik a message aswell 'Im fine, dont worry about me. Sorry i left again without sayig goodbye but i needed to leave. I will come and visit you and your family before my baby is born, please dont tell them until i get there, i want to try to keep it a suprise' I out my phone away and let myself be sucked into Lissa's head to see what as happening at 'the mad house!'

Lissa and Chrsitian were sitting in the living room when Viktoria came rushing in to show Lissa the text "Lissa, look!' She said handing her the phone. Lissa nodded her head

"i know, i got one aswell. Dont worry about her, Rose is Rose, she will be fine. We will both see her soon" Viktoria nodded

"I know i just dont want her to get hurt again because of him. Thats why she left i think. I saw him leaving her room earlier, he was almost crying and i could hear her sobbing through he door" Lissa smiled slightly

"Really? Dimitri crying?" Viktoria laughed

"Almost!" Christian giggled like a girl and he two actual girls stared at him before bursting out laughing, the bext five mimutes were of Lissa and Viktoria saying things about Christian's girl laugh! It was entertainig.

After a bit i got bored and returned to my own head so i could go to sleep. It was amazing how fast i got to sleep, i must have been shattered!

I opebed my eyes and a hostess was stood in front of ne "Excuse me, the plane will be landinf shortly. Can you please fasten your seatbelt?" I nodded

"Of course" I buckled my belt and got ready to land. I was nervous to get back to the academy, i would have to tell Alberta about the baby...How am i going to graduate? Shit. This is going to ruin my dream. He did this to me, its all his fault. He got me pregnant and then left to be with that slut! I wish i had stayed at Tasha's and kicked her ass, i hadn't been thinking when i left.

The plane touched the runway and i saw 3 figures waiting for me by the loading station. Mom, Alberta and Abe! At least i could tell them all together.

I grabbed my carry on bag and walked off plane, Alberta was the first to see me and she ran up to me to give me a hug "Hey Rose!" She said "How have you been?" I smiled and looked to the floor

"Yeah. About that, i need to tell you all something" Alberta frowned

"What have you done now?" She asked. I laughed a little and looked up

"This time it wasn't just my fault" Alberta looked confusd but she didn't ask anymore questions because my parents were coming up to us

"Rosemarie!" Said my mum as i as wrapped in a tight embrace "I haven't seen you since the ski trip" She said. I wanted to glare at her because she had mentiond he worst time in my life but i was too happy she was here!

"I know. I need to tell you and Abe something, its private so can we discuss it back the academy?" My mom nodded

"Of course!"

We made our way to the car that had been arranged to take us back to the academy.


End file.
